


Grima's S-Support

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Rule 63 of Summoner Chloey...With minor dub con vibes.  Just putting it out there now...





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb let out a low groan.  He hated Anna. He hated the paperwork and he most certainly hated not being able to spend his time doing as he pleased when he essentially didn't have much to do.  He supposed it was his job as summoner but really? He was terrible at math, could barely work out strategy and to cap it all off, he was terrible at reading people so had not seen this stunt from Anna coming.  In short he was screwed. He sighed as he pulled the paperwork towards himself. The only real good thing that came of being summoned to Askr was the fact that the shy man got to make friends with the heroes a little.  He had people he could mostly relate to and, if that wasn't enough, people he actually could care about.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the crown jewel among the female heroes.

 

Well she wasn't a hero persay.  She wasn't quite as selfless as some of them, was liable to make death threats to those she considered beneath her (which was pretty much everyone), and to cap it all off was supposed to be a ‘villain’.  Though Caleb couldn't help the partial erection he was getting just _thinking_ about her.  She was smoking _hot_ .  A small blush crept up the summoner's face in embarrassment.  He couldn't believe that he was doing it _again_.  He could see very much where the thoughts were going.  Then he froze as he realised that yes, Grima was standing there looking at him and yes she sure as hell looked annoyed.  He managed to swallow and said, “Is something wrong Grima?” He looked at her fully, sitting carefully to conceal just how turned on he was.

“Leave that worthless work.” She said and Caleb almost dropped the quill he was holding,

“But Anna…” He began.  Anna would be expecting it done by the afternoon and Caleb knew that he was out of his depth, made worse by the fact he couldn't ask anyone for help…

“I'll deal with that worthless worm.” Grima purred and she came much too close for Caleb's comfort.  The fact she was so close was a little too much and he felt his heart start to pound in his ears. He just couldn't leave well alone could he?  Grima smirked and before Caleb even had time to process what was going on, her lips met his.

 

Caleb ceased almost all conscious thought, his mind fighting a losing battle against his body as Grima nimbly slipped her hands under his clothing.  Caleb bit back a moan at her touch.

 

“Now, now.” Grima smirked as she saw the summoner coming undone under her ministrations, “Let your goddess hear your cries.” She purred claiming his lips again.  She was enjoying this. A throbbing heat that he could soothe, and Grima wanted _someone_ to soothe it.  The Grimleal would bring her toys but in this world there were no willing ones.  She ran her hand along the summoner's throbbing length. He was much larger than she had anticipated.  This promised to be a good encounter. She looked at him, his blue eyes lidded and heavy behind those glasses he wore.  She cupped his chin with a free hand and bought her lips to meet his, teeth nipping at his lips, tongue impatient to dominate him.  She found him very responsive and felt more heat in her hand. He was beginning to give in to her. She smirked and withdrew her hand.  She had enough teasing him. She tugged away his clothing and exposed his cock for her eyes to see.

 

The summoner was a lithe man in his build.  Slight and not very tall compared to most of the male heroes.  She climbed onto the chair and caught him in another kiss. Her lower clothing easily disheveled as she removed it.  She then proceeded to grind against the summoner's engorged penis, lathering it in her own heat. He let out a low choked moan as his arousal increased, breath in gasps of air.  He kept his own hands off, which surprised Grima. She would have expected at least _some_ touching.  Yet he gripped the arm rests and was letting her have her way with him.  She wondered what would happen if she _made_ him touch her.  A shiver ran down her spine as she grinded against him again.  A groan escaped him and she slipped his hand under her shirt to her left breast.  The summoner let out a heavy moan as she parted for some air. His lidded eyes widening in surprise as she kept grinding against his engorged member.  “Yes, I want you to touch me.” Grima purred as her juices leaked over the summoner's cock from his hesitant hands. He let out a low moan. She kept her grinding going and the summoner was beginning to come undone beneath her.  She was pleased when he got her message and was massaging her breast with a surprising amount of tenderness. Grima purred in delight, and she tipped to take him inside of her as a reward. He tried not to let out an obscene sounding moan.  It was the opportunity Grima had been waiting for and she kissed him again. Her tongue gain dominance over the male beneath her. A hot throbbing inside of her told her he was enjoying this.

 

Caleb moaned as he tried to keep himself from the lustful haze that was taking over his brain.  He was so tempted to thrust up, to give into his base desires, to...Grima's kiss was robbing him of all sensibility.  A groan escaped him as he thought of what Anna would do if she found out about this. Caleb hesitated then decided to take a mild risk.  He managed to get Grima on to the desk which put her at a perfect height for him to thrust into her. Grima's surprise was short-lived as he made his thrusts slow and gentle, allowing her juices to fully encase his engorged length to make what he intended to do all the more satisfying for them both.  It annoyed him a little about the minor scraping but he would do what he could. Grima met his gaze and she nibbled softly on his ear, “ _Harder_ .” She commanded and Caleb almost stopped in shock.  However he thrust harder as she demanded and the low obscene moan from her was like wildfire for him.  “ _Harder_!” She cried as each thrust the Summoner made was harder than the last.  He instinctively picked up the pace, hands firmly gripping her creamy hips as he thrust into her without mercy as she had demanded him to.  Grima arcing to him as he felt his end fast approaching. Caleb groaned, he wasn't sure what he should do and he pulled out, body shaking as he was so close to the knife edge, dripping slightly as he almost came.  Grima growled, “Why did you stop?” She demanded, “I want-” He gave a powerful thrust into her, his cock reaching her cervix, panting, as he was so close to spilling his load right there.

“But do you want the risk of getting pregnant Grima?” He asked softly, speaking for the first time since she'd kissed him.  His eyes gentle but the burning lust behind his gaze made her arc in frustration,

“Finish me!” Grima growled, “Don't play with me you-”

Caleb risked another deep and powerful thrust and Grima let out a moan, “Do you want the risk?” he asked again.  It was torture for him, on one hand he wanted to abandon all thought and fill her with his seed, on the other, he didn't want to make her pregnant if that wasn't what she wanted, even if they were in the throes of passion.  Grima's crimson eyes locked onto his blue ones,

“Do it.” The Fell Dragon growled, “Cum inside me.”

Caleb felt a quiver and he pressed on, his body thrumming as if he was a plucked string vibrating.  His breath started to come in gasps, his body reaching towards the precipice he had denied himself. Grima let out a deep moan and he felt her walls squeeze him, making him climax and the sudden release made all the colours but white dance in his vision.  He gripped the desk hands quivering as he struggled to hold himself up, the sound of his cum dripping down onto the floor with Grima's juices. This was a foolish idea. Yet he had bowed to her wishes. He'd never be able to look at Anna again, especially since he'd broken the ‘no sex’ rule.  He panted from the effort.

 

Grima smirked, sated for the time being and a touch pleased.  Now she knew who to turn to for her heat. The summoner was a wealth of surprises.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 63 Summoner Chloey just so you know.

Caleb knew the moment Anna yelled his name he was in  _ huge _ trouble.  Frantically he tried to get through the paperwork, but it was a lost cause.  He'd known from the beginning. Shoulders slumped as the door slammed open with a furious looking Anna.  Caleb inches from breaking as he  _ knew _ he couldn't do it.  For a moment everything was still, a shocked silence, then Anna yelled again.  Not that Caleb listened to a word. He let her yell at him. His eyes downcast as there wasn't a single thing he could do.  And then the yelling stopped. Caleb dared to look up and almost wished he'd not. Anna glared at him and he quickly looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

“ **The hells were you thinking?!** ” She yelled.  Caleb looked away.  His eyes avoiding Anna as much as humanly possible.  She kept on yelling at him...or rather she would have if Grima had not returned and viciously put Anna in place.  Caleb winced as the argument went back and forth between the two women. He couldn't believe it, really he couldn't.  Grima was sticking up for him and that...it was probably only because she saw him as a plaything...but still...the thought had to count for something.

 

~~~

 

Later that night Caleb lay in his bed, glasses off, short straight hair brushed, and he was ready to sleep.  He stripped to his waist like normal. He almost couldn't believe his day. He was almost ready to rest when the door opened.  Grima let herself in, and he thought he was dreaming. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was sure he was dreaming. It would make for a good dream...a weight on his body forced his eyes opened.  “Grima?” He blinked and her crimson eyes seemed to stare into his eyes. She gave a predatory grin and Caleb couldn't bring himself to be afraid. He didn't want the spell to be broken. Her lips met his and Caleb decided if this was a dream he would enjoy it as much as possible.

 

~~~

 

Grima was amazing in bed, that much was clear.  She was something that Caleb couldn't even comprehend.  He was so close to losing himself inside of her again. She was wet and tight and everything he enjoyed.  A moan escaped his throat. He gripped the sheets below him, breath in ragged gasps. An opening came and Caleb felt a surge of dominance and he mananged to change their positions, coming at her hard and fast.  Grima's hands gripped the Summoner's back as she felt her eyes close unbidden. He  _ was _ good, once he got over his soft nature.  Grima gripped the Summoner hips tipping to allow him deeper within her.  She had to wonder how much deeper he could get himself into her. A groan and he almost stopped until Grima said firmly, “Inside.”

He obeyed her and she felt him come hard for a final deep and powerful thrust as his seed pulsed inside of her.  Grima letting out a primal cry from the pleasure, the male summoner groaning deeply as his strength gave out. If Grima didn't get pregnant from their first time she most certainly would be now as Caleb filled her with more of his seed.  He couldn't really see her- his eyesight was poor without his glasses- but he knew she was beneath him. His other senses made up for what his eyes lacked and he pulled out slowly. He then lay his lithe frame beside her, instinctively curling up to her.  The ‘no sex’ rule was completely broken of course, but it wasn't like Caleb was going into combat. He couldn't fight and wasn't much more than a tactician who was kept from the battlefield. The worst part was Anna wasn't a man, she didn't know what it was like.  He sighed. He couldn't argue with her. Caleb hated Anna. He just hated her. How could he deal with a cheapskate like her? He nestled close to Grima. If this was a dream he vowed to enjoy it as much as possible.


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima gets what Grima wants. Rule 63 Summoner x F!Grima.

Grima opened her eyes to the pale morning light washing through the room, sheets tangled, eyes looking around the room and wondering what it was that had her feeling so pleasant.  It wasn't normal for her in the slightest. Ever since she'd been whisked away to Askr, she had been uncomfortable. Uneasy and...a soft sigh jolted her and she dared to see where it came from.

 

A young man with short, dark blond hair rested beside her, an arm securely around her waist, the other tucked under his head, eyes closed breathing steady.  He was lithe, corded muscle slight by she had a feeling strength lay with in him, hidden from veiw, much like how a mage would look, dare Grima think it. She found herself wondering how initially but then there was that gods awful stirring of heat and she carefully pulled the sheets from him.  He wasn't erect yet, but her need made her hunger for him all the same. His blue eyes opened blearily and his voice was soft and low as he said, “Grima, is something wrong?”

Grima went to speak but the need was so overwhelming she reached for his exposed dick.  Hands giving gentle caresses and he let out a low moan. Finally her tongue caught up, “I need-” She began and he cupped her chin, his blue orbs making her shiver under his lustful gaze.  But there was more than that in his eyes, a tenderness she didn't understand. He seemed to understand as his kiss was languid and she almost thought that would be all until he began to gently thumb her clit.  A wanton moan escaped her as he gently pleasured her. Unlike some of her ‘toys’ he was worth not being rough with. She absent recalled how she'd broken the last one because  _ he _ wasn't good enough for her.  Yet the summoner was different.  His eyes darkened slightly as she bucked her hips to him, a growl escaping her throat.  He surprised her by inserting a finger. She let out a frustrated moan, “Stop toying with me!” Grima growled out and his lips met hers as he slotted in another finger and a moan of relief escaped her.  The heat promised to be soothed.

 

Her hand ran long his flaccid cock, urging it up.  Caleb moaned softly and she felt him respond to her touch.  All she could think about was the throbbing heat and having it soothed.  He caught her with a kiss as he kept pleasuring her, Grima arching to it.  She was so close to losing herself from his ministrations. There were few such “men” that could claim to that.  The Fell Dragon moaned arched and allowed herself to be lost in the pleasure that the summoner was giving her. And she snarled when his fingers withdrew, only to let out a primal cry when his penis sunk into her dripping walls.  It was agonisingly slow, but she noticed he seemed to have a reason for that. His first few thrusts she noticed produced an almost tightness that near hurt, even though he was trying to be gentle (how ironic that was Grima thought).  As he came in for another thrust she felt him seemingly glide into her, her walls constricting him as he hit a sensitive part of her, all while he kept gently thumbing her clit. It was enough to drive Grima  _ insane _ .  The summoner was so soft and gentle in his way that it was near annoying, if not for the fact he was so attentive in the way he touched her.  She let out a frustrated cry again and he plunged deeply into her. It was so sudden she was still, “Too soon?” He asked gently and Grima's eyes widened.  He bit his lip. A nervous habit she found endearing on him. She spoke then, making a choice,

“Mate with me.” She said and he tilted his head, then he went such a brilliant shade of red that even his ears glowed.  At first Grima thought she'd said something off but the summoner’s blush was hiding a bemused smile. He drew out slightly but thrust back into her.

 

Caleb was taken aback when as he pulled out Grima shifted her position.  He was surprised but realising what she wanted he felt an even hotter flush.  She was in a position wherein he could take her from behind, good old fashioned ‘doggie style’.  He had to wonder why. Though her words were very direct and Caleb was still not yet close to spilling his load just yet, he carefully guided his penis into her vagina and gave a couple of gentle thrusts to get used to this new position, his dick slick from her juices making the process fairly easy.  All he could think about was the throbbing of her walls and making her cum as much as possible. He got a firm hold of her hips to give himself a purchase to make more powerful thrusts later on as well as giving him the ability to both pull and thrust at the same time, though it seemed Grima had other ideas as she lead his hands to her breasts.  The feeling of them was enough to make him twinge downstairs as he gave into his own base desires.

 

Caleb knew he liked Grima’s physical form, moderately sized breasts and hips.  Her skin was just silky to the touch and while he didn't like things that were too light, her skin drew him in.  The sheets had to be heavy lest the poor Summoner be driven mad. He hated the Order of Heroes coat for the same reason.  He'd asked for a more weighted fabric but Anna just didn't get it. Caleb decided to ask a seamstress instead, hell maybe Oboro might be able to help him as she was from a family of tailors.  He felt a twitch as Grima impatiently pushed back on him and he let out a deep moan. This stimuli was clouding his brain again and he countered with a deep and powerful thrust which had Grima cry in delight.  He smiled softly and kept his thrusting going, plunging into the depths of her, rubbing against parts unseen and, “ _ Gonna cum soon... _ ” he thought as his body started to build pressure.  Grima was letting out loud cries uncaring if anyone heard (particularly Anna), and Caleb felt a the first warning twinge that he was about to blow inside of her,

“Inside!  Do it inside!” She cried.  And Caleb obeyed. He thrust into her again, he had yet to blow but he kept pushing and as he made a particular deep thrust he finally blew up.  His release fired deeply inside of her splashing her cervix with his semen. His arms rested near her waist as he struggled to regain both his breath and strength, legs shaking from the effort while Grima near collapsed beneath him.  He could feel some of his seed dripping off him as she'd fallen away from his cock. Caleb managed to have strength enough to lay beside her, breath in ragged gasps as his body clawed for oxygen. Grima purring and seemingly pleased with what had happened.  Caleb knew he was screwed. Anna was going to absolutely blow up again over this. Not only had they just had sex (for the third time?) but Caleb had made a mess of himself.

 

Anna was going to be furious.

 

Caleb sighed.  He was screwed for sure.


	4. Final Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet...

Anna went on about responsibilities for a good hour while Caleb was doing his best to not cause her to think he wasn't paying attention.  It was a bore and he hated it. Normal was almost laughable. Anna had no idea how bad it could feel when a man neglected his body. Caleb was tired, strength sapped and here she was trying to make him do things he wasn't ready for.  He sighed. It was all laughable.

 

Then Grima came in and gave her a what for.  Caleb was taken aback by the behaviour. He wasn't sure what was going on and pinched himself.  It was real.

 

Once Anna was chased off Grima sat on her Summoner's lap.  The heat quiet for now, but she knew it would come back. It always did.  She wanted to enjoy the peace without it...she felt herself start to grind against him slowly.

“Is everything alright Grima?” He asked gently, a soft concern in his tone making her acutely aware that he could feel her grinding against him.  She paused for a moment and her voice was a low growl,

“I...I…” Unthinkingly she grinded against him again, as the heat started to take over once more, “ _ I need you _ …”

 

Caleb blinked in shock but was quick to recover.  Hesitantly he reached to touch her. Grima's eyes burned with a deep lust that had Caleb's ears go red.  Somehow he was uncertain of what it was Grima wanted until her coat came off and she pulled his hands to her breasts while she grinded on his crotch with more vigour than before.  A low moan escaped the summoner. He was already feeling lust begin to cloud his judgement as he felt a throbbing, needy heat bring his dick to attention. “Ah...Grima…” He moaned softly, hands gently massaging her bare breasts underneath the fabric of her shirt which he was currently reaching under.  She didn't wear much in the way of underwear on her chest and it was a mildly good thing. Though her back was to his chest he was careful about where he leant his head. She was still grinding on him. Caleb sighed and moved one of his hands to free his cock from the confines of his own clothing. It sprung freely and he then worked on her clothing as well, helping her where she wanted it most.  He murmured into her ear, “Are you ready for me Grima? Because I feel ready for you.” He said as his penis ached and throbbed with heat. He could feel her nipple perk under his hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze, and she pushed herself down with a low moan,

“Ah...gods...now…” Grima purred, “Now!  I want you...now!”

Caleb smiled softly and kissed her neck gently,

“Now it is then.” He said as he inched himself slowly inside of her, allowing her juices to soak his penis.  A progressive steady upwards thrust made a primal cry escape Grima as she demanded for yet more. Caleb sighed.  So much for getting anything done today.

 

Eventually Caleb's slow thrusts moved up in their depth and pace as Grima was lent forwards on the desk, Caleb's cock plunging into her saiting her heat as it began to stir within her.  Grima purred as he thrust into her, egging him to release within her again, for her to feel him fill her with his seed.

 

Had she the presence of mind she would have tried to avoid this situation but she needed him so desperately now.  For there was no one else willing to do this for her. The Grimleal had provided men for her, though none were quite like the male Summoner.  He was hesitant even though his erection was throbbing hotly inside of her. She arched and moaned and pleaded with him to sate her. She wanted his erect cock inside her walls, rubbing into the depths filling her with the hot release she had come to love more than just her own orgasm.  There was no way she'd go back to those pathetic toys when she'd had this kind of euphoria. She let out a loud primal cry as the summoner thrust deeply into her, rubbing against a sensitive spot inside of her, eliciting the cry. She could barely stand on her own two feet anymore as he repeatedly hit the spot again and again, not even letting her cry out from the pleasure as he fully pushed himself to move as powerfully and deeply as possible.

 

Grima let out a near roar as she orgasmed from his effort and felt her walls tighten around him fully.  A deep moan escaped Caleb and sure enough that delicious release came. Her legs trembled as his arms shook from the effort.  She could hear him gasping for air, ragged pants as he trembled. He'd gone all out for her. He half wondered if he  _ should _ do some physical endurance training.  Just to make these encounters with Grima a little easier.  He felt a blush. He was screwed.


End file.
